la unica razon
by kailegend94
Summary: las razones de la vida nos llevan a decidir si somos la una para la otra
1. PROLOGO

**LA UNICA RAZON**

 **LOVE LIVE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTECEN**

 **PROLOGO**

 **Todos tenemos razones para vivir , pueden ser muchas o unicas , la razones pueden ser tambien a partir de una promesa o de una obligacion que nos imponen , nadie lo sabe hasta que encuentra su razon para hacer lo que de verdad quiere hacer .**

 **MAKI POV**

 **Mi razon de vivir siempre fue nico , desde la preparatoria hasta ahora , nos casamos , somos felices , discutimos eso no has nada nuevo , pero ha nico la amo con todo mi corazon desde que le dije mis sentimientos hasta ahora que estoy casada con ella , nico es mi razon para vivir**

 **!NICO-CHAN¡** **Grite al ver como nico se iba corriendo por verme besando a mi secretaria que me pillo desprevenida**

 **Nico no es lo que parece es verdad lo que parece pero me pillo desprevenida y ...**

 **Solo senti como mi mejilla era golpeada por nico al girarme la vi llorando cosa que me parte el corazon**

 **Maki mañana me voy al pueblo con mi madre y mis hermanos a si que durante ese tiempo piensa el divorcio o esa buscona** **me dijo nico llorando y marchandose del lugar**

 **yo solo pude llorar e irme con mi madre de vuelta al hospital**

 **Mama lo que nico dijo ...**

 **Tranquila hija todo pasara y vere si puedo cambiarte de secretaria vale**

 **Vale mama gracias**


	2. LAS DOS NOTICIAS

**love live y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Maki estaba en su despacho del hospital haciendo papeleo hasta que recibe una llamada de nozomi

" ¿diga? - dijo maki

¿ maki? soy nozomi estamos llegando al hospital nico ha sufrido un desmayo - dijo nozomi preocupada y asustada

ahora mismo bajo a atenderos - dijo maki ya saliendo de su despacho a paso veloz

ahy te veo maki - dijo nozomi cortando la llamada "

Maki estaba entre asustada y a punto de llorar , era su mujer despues de hacer que nico se embarazara habia estado muy pendiente de ella pero despues de la discusion que tuvo con nico, no habia dormido ni si quiera habia dormido por pensar que le deparaba a su mujer desde que existe la reproduccion entre mujeres a traves de la celulas IPS

llegando a la puerta del hospita se encontro a nozomi y a su mujer y a su padre , todo iba peor que nunca su mujer no le hacia caso y para colmo no estaban a solas

nozomi , sr nishikino ¿podrian dejarnos a solas por favor?- dijo nico para que estuvieramos solas

si claro - dijeron ambos

Maki yo ...- dijo nico antes de que la interrumpiera maki

NICO-CHAN YO TE AMO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES NO QUIERO ESTAR SEPARADA DE TI - Dijo maki llorando

Nico al ver que era cierto lo que decia decidio darle una segunda oportunindad pero no se lo pondria tan facil

de acuerdo maki te perdono pero como vuelva aver que te besuqueas o te pillan deprevenida tu y yo habremos acabado vale - dijo nico seriamente hasta que se desmayo de nuevo

NICO! - Dijo maki asustada despues de verla desplomarse en la camilla

Maki llamo a su padre y le conto lo sucedido pero su padre despues de ver hacer una revision completa a nico , padre e hija hablando en en el despacho de su padre

Maki tengo dos noticias - dijo su padre serio

dime - dijo maki asustada por ambas noticias

la buena es que nico esta bien - dijo su padre

¿ y la mala ? - preunto maki aun mas asustada

que los gemelos o gemelas uno de ellos puede que no sobreviva al parto - dijo su padre serio

¿ que ? - dijo maki quedandose en el sitio

continuara


	3. ALTO RIESGO

**CAPITULO 2**

Maki aun procesaba lo que su padre le habia dicho decidir entre , su mujer o sus gemelas , ese dia se lo paso pensando en la habitacion matrimonial viendo como su mujer dormia profundamente pero lo mas la preocupaba era la salud de su futura familia .

" ¿Que hago ? ¿ nico o mis hijas? " - se debatia maki apoyada en la barandilla de su balcon

¿Maki? ¿que haces despierta? - pregunto nico al ver a su esposa

No podia dormir me he desvelado y mira como estoy - dijo maki

¿ y se puede saber que es lo que no te deja dormir? - dijo nico un poco enfada y celosa

no es lo que piensas que es te lo puedo asegurar lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mi otra vez no lo sorpotaria - dijo maki seria y roja como un tomate

¿ y entonces que pasa ? - pregumto nico con una sonrisa de felicidad y cariño

sabes cuando te desmayaste en el hospital pes veras ... - dijo maki

Maki le explico que es lo que sucedia en una cosa tenian en comun no se mentian ,pues le conto sobre el embarazo de alto riesgo y todo pero el resultado fue ni mas ni menos que ...

Ya veo, asi que de alto riesgo - dijo nico tristemente

Nico no llores encontrare una solucion pero no llores quiero una familia contigo y tu presente con nuestras hijas - dijo maki seria y feliz

¿ Y como sabes que van ser niñas y no niños o quizas niña y niño ? - pregunto nico llorando

Creo que lo se estoy bastante segura - dijo maki riendose

yo tambien volvemos a la cama - dijo nico mas calmada

Ambas volvieron a la cama pero maki seguia sin dormir recordando aquel dia

 **FLASBACK**

 **MAKI:** Que! como que de alto riesgo si las pruebas salieron exitosas

 **SR NISHIKINO:** Por lo que se ve las defensas de nico son mas bajas de lo normal un embarazo de esta magnitud puede ser peligroso y le puede costar caro

 **MAKI:** Pero si tomo la medicacion que le diste para las defensas como es posible a no ser...

 **SR NISHIKINO:** Excto esta el problema de su corazon por eso es de alto riesgo

 **MAKI:** Ya veo entonces...

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

Entonces trendre que decidir - dijo maki al aire mientras se dormia placidamente

Desde ese dia maki esta muy pendiente de nico ya que estaba bien vigilada por su gran amiga y excompañera de M'S Nozomi , sabia lo que hacia hasta que de repente otra cosa mas problematica le venia de sopeton y no es de salud sino de la boda de Honoka y Tsubasa ...


	4. 4

LOS ARREGLOS DE ÚLTIMA HORA Y NOTICIA INESPERADA

Honoka estaba estresada despues de organizar los asientos , el banquete , la musica , etc... Se disponia a llamar a su novia pero antes de llamarla ella ya habia llegado a casa con mucho cansancio.

Honoka ir con tu madre y tu hermana a elegir el restaurante a sido muy agotador - dijo tsubasa tumbada en el sofa

jajaja me disculpo por eso pero cuando escucharon que nos casabamos no podias imaginar lo que me hicireon - dijo honoka sentandose al lado de su novia

¿que te hicieron?- pregunto tsubasa

pues para empezar me mi madre me saco un album de su boda , despues me enseño su vestido de novia ¿ y adivina que me hizo prometer? - le dijo a su chica

sorprendeme - le contesto tsubasa

me dijo que utilizara si vestido de novia cuando me case - dijo honoka sonriente y feliz

por supesto que lo llevaras y yo llevare el de mi madre que ahora mismo esta de viaje - dijo tsubasa emocionada

y volviendo al tema de la boda ¿ ya estan preparadas las invitaciones? - pregunto honoka a tsubasa

claro todas estan listas para el dia y como me pediste hice tres aparte una para maki otra para nico y una para ambas - dijo tsubasa sacando las invitaciones de la bolsa que cargaba

a pues nos quedamos con la que estan juntas ya han resuelto su problema ahora vuelven a estar juntas - dijo honoka sonriendo a tsubasa

a si pues bien no - dijo tsubasa a honoka

aunque...- dijo honoka cuando sono su movil

LLAMADA

HONOKA: Si digame

MAKI: Honoka me puedes hacer un favor

HONOKA: Claro ¿que pasa?

MAKI: Podrias llamar a m's entero y a-rise necesito contaros algo urgente y no se que hacer

HONOKA: Claro no te preocupes yo las llamo

MAKI: Gracias

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

¿Que pasa? - pregunto tsubasa a honoka preocupada

no lo se tsu pero algo pasa para que maki llame a todas - dijo honoka tristemente

bueno ahora lo sabremos - dijo tsubasa llamando a sus dos amigas

si - dijo honoka llamando a sus amigas tambien

después de que honoka llamo a todas maki les explico lo que pasaba con Nico y todo sobre ellas a ellos habían vuelto pero sobretodo les contó sobre el embarazo de su mujer y los peligros que se exponía y le pidió consejo para poder decidir

Chicas que hago ya no se que hacer cada vez que la veo me mata por dentro ya me derrumbó por completo – dijo maki ya preocupada y nerviosa

Bueno pero no hay una solución un poco menos mortal que esa digo buscar no se una cesárea algo parecido – dijo umi buscando una solución bastante lógica

No podemos si hacemos cesárea muere Nico o las niñas una de dos todas la opciones van por ese camino y me niego y la única opción que se puede es por parto natural y la única pega es que Nico no pueda engendrar vida nunca más- dijo maki menos nerviosa

Bueno entonces la única pega es esa pero no podemos desanimar aun no ha pasado de acuerdo ahora lo más importante es la salud de Nico – dijo NOZOMI con sabiduría

Pues ya que están juntas otra vez toma maki la invitación a nuestra boda espero que podáis asistir – dijeron honoka y tsubasa

Claro que asistiremos pero de momento haber cuando le da el alta mi padre a Nico y te confirmo 100% vale – dijo maki menos tensa

Continuara…


	5. 5

LA TRISTE REALIDAD

La vida de nico colgaba de un hilo y también las de sus hijas, maki hacia todo lo posible por no llorar delante de ella y sobretodo por no derrumbarse, pasaba todo el tiempo posible con el amor de su vida y por mucho que rezara o estuviera todas las noches en la habitación de su esposa estudiando o buscando la solución para ver el futuro con su esposa y familia, no llegaba la solución por ninguna parte. Su padre la hace llamar y si antes darle un beso de buenas noches y un beso al vientre de su mujer.

SR NISHIKINO : Maki creo que se puede salvar a nico y a tus hijas pero se tiene que tener mucho cuidado en hacerlo así que hay que ponerse a trabajar

MAKI : vale papa pero no crees que es muy precipitado sin antes estudiar sus efectos secundarios

SR NISHIKINO : si hija pero no nos queda otra opción si quieres tener a tu familia toda junta no así que manos a la obra

Maki asiente con la cabeza, sabe que tiene que intentarlo si quiere que nico y sus hijas sobrevivan a este problema que se le depara su vida o eso quería creer, una prueba que tenía que hacer para si era merecedora del amor de nico, mientras se debatía como decirle a su esposa que tendrían que pararle el corazón durante los últimos 2 minutos del parto, para que sobrevivir al dar a luz a sus hijas, por eso primero quería opiniones de otras personas para asegurarse a la decisión que habían tomado su padre y ella.

Despues de mucho pensar y pensar sobre él tema que le planteo su padre, maki se encontraba con una encrucijada para desmentir las opciones que se inundaban en su mente y preparando para después, o dejar ir a la mujer que ama o a sus hijas o a las tres a la vez estaba confusa, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar pero ahí estaban sus amigas y sus seres queridos para tomar la decisión que era la más correcta.

RESIDENCIA AYASE

Maki se encontraba delante de la puerta de aquellas que se hacían llamar la matriarca y la razón del grupo y amigas que tenía. Y maki toco al timbre de las dos que podían hacer que tomará la decisión de su vida

ELI : ya voy, oh maki pasa por la cara que traes parece tienes mucho que contar,Nozomi no tardará en llegar por favor siéntate y cuéntame lo que te pasa

MAKI: Eli por favor dime que hago dejo que nico se vaya o a mis hijas y lo peor de todo es que puedo perder a las tres que hago, porque mi padre me ha dicho que puede hacer es parar el corazón de nico ganso lo dos minutos y las tres se salvarian ¿Qué hago Eli? Dímelo

ELI :Tranquila todo saldrá bien vale ahora mientras Nozomi regresa de acuerdo ahora te traeré un te para que te tranquilizers de acuerdo.

SI QUERÉIS DAR SITUACIONES, GIROS, ETC PODÉIS DEJARLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS ESTOY ABIERTO A TODO


End file.
